A Fairytale
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: a fairytale. sorry the summary stinks, but please read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time… now I know what you are thinking, this is going to be another fairy tale where the girl gets her prince and they live happily ever after, well you would be right and you would be wrong. Now if I told you how then there wouldn't be much of a story. So let's get on with it shall we.

Once upon a time, in Lynphea live a noble king and queen. For years they wished for a child and one day their wish was granted for the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with skin like caramel, hair as gold as honey and eyes greener than the hills. The entire kingdom rejoiced at the newborn princess, everyone that is except for the king and queen's royal assistant, Alviore. Before the Princess' arrival, his son Helia was next in line for the crown and he was not going to let the princess get in the way of that.

Just before dinner was served that night, Alviore poured the wine like he always did, but this time he mixed the royals with poison. Knowing that he couldn't kill the young princess as well without bringing suspicion, he planned on kidnapping the young child. The king and queen sipped their wine while they talked and it wasn't long before they grew ill and collapsed, dying almost instantly. Quickly Alviore snatched up the child and ran from the palace. He placed the child in the forest and went back.

Baby Flora started to cry, her screams wailing through the forest. This brought the attention of a young couple who had just lost their only child. They went in search of the baby and found her. Not seeing anyone around they assumed her to be abandoned and took her in as their own. They named her Flora.

Back at the castle, Alviore took the thrown as King with his son Helia as Prince. For days people mourned over the loss of tier beloved King and Queen and hoped that Princess would return to them.

Seventeen years went by but their Princess did not return. Alviore continued to rule over Lynphea turning the once peaceful land into a place that decrepit and poor. Nobody knew Alviore's secret, not even his son and he intended to keep it that way. The only thing standing the way was the princess. He knew that on the princess' seventeenth birthday she would develop her powers and only the royals had magic. He sent his best hunter to search for the princess and kill her before the sunset in in at the end of the third month from then. While His father did this Helia snuck out of the castle to explore when he met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and this is where our story truly begins.


	2. At First Sight

**So here you go. Chapter 2 or 1 depending on how you look at it. I am sorry about all the typos in the prologue, i thought i took care of them all but i guess i missed a few. anyway please read and review.**

* * *

[Helia's POV]

I had snuck out of the palace while my father was giving orders to a guard. I didn't want to hear what obscene task he was giving so I thought I would just escape for a while. My father never really let me outside of the palace unless it was for a royal appearance. He always told that it was for my protection, that there were people who want to kill me and take over the thrown. Really it was just another one of his dumb excuses, but I did care much about the truth because I knew it was a selfish one. I just made my way into the forest, the one place where I could think and not be disturbed by palace staff about this and that when I saw her.

There just a few feet from me was a beauty unlike anything I have ever seen. She was just sitting there, a bright smile upon her face while she played with the flowers. I closed my eyes for only a moment and took in a deep breath of the air. Honey and rosemary. She smelled of honey and rosemary. When I opened my eyes I was standing right in front of her. She seemed a bit frightened. She stood perfectly still and I could see the terror in her eyes.

"Please, you have nothing to be afraid of. I won't harm you." I spoke gently to her. I could tell that it had helped for her body had relaxed and the look in her eyes had calmed down.

"Who- who are you?" She asked me. Her voice was soft and timid.

"My name is Helia. How about you? Certainly someone as lovely has you must have a beautiful name." I said taking her hand in mine. She looked down at our interlocking hands, but she didn't pull away like I thought she would, instead she tightened her grip and blushed.

"Flora. My name is Flora. Wait, Helia as in _Prince_ Helia?" She asked me, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes but please just call me Helia." She blushed once more, nodding her head in understanding. She let go of my hand and sat back down in the soft underbrush and I followed suit.

"You love nature don't you?" I asked her as she picked up the flower she was playing with earlier.

"I do. I've always had this special connection with nature that I never really quite understood, but I always felt like nature was a part of me. I can feel the pain the plants feel and I understand them and sometimes it's as If they can talk back to me, but that's just crazy, plants talking" She gave out a small giggle.

"I believe that if you think they are talking to you then maybe they really are. I could tell from the second I laid eyes on you that you were special, and this just confirms it and… well… it confirms something else too." I said. I blushed a little bit at this.

"What else did it confirm Helia?" She asked scooting closer to me.

"It just confirmed that…" Before I finished I kissed her. For a split second I thought I was crazy. I had only met her. Maybe I rushing into things, I don't know but what I did know was that I felt like I knew everything I needed to know about her and there was no doubt in my mind that this was love at first sight.

She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling us closer together. We broke the kiss but she didn't let go. For a moment we just sat there, neither one us speaking a word. Suddenly a we pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to… what I am trying to say is…" I couldn't get the words to come out.

"Helia, it's okay. There is no need to feel sorry. To be honest, the moment I saw you, I think I fell in love with you." She spoke, her face turning red once more.

"You mean…" I started.

"Yes, Helia I love you." She said falling into my arms.

"I love you too, Flora, my flower." I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until I saw the sun disappear behind the trees.

"I have to go before my father realizes I left the castle." I told Flora, giving her a quick kiss on the hand.

"When will I see you again?" She asked me, saddened at my having to leave.

"Soon, I promise. Tomorrow night. Meet me here." I told her as I started to make my way to the castle.

"Tomorrow night. I can't wait." I blew her one final kiss before she left my sight. Quickly I made my way to the palace and snuck back in the way I snuck out. I hurried up the staircase and into my room, grabbing a book to make it look as if I had been there the whole time. It wasn't even a minute later when there came a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." I spoke. The doors opened and one of the staff entered.

"Prince Helia, dinner is served." I closed my book, setting it down on the bed and followed him to the dining hall. I took my seat next to my father and watched as a tray was put down in from of me, the lid removed. Broiled pheasant with mashed potatoes and collard greens. I began to eat, not realizing how hungry I was until the meal was all but finished.

Once again my father remained quiet. He never really spoke during a meal, unless he had something important to discuss with me. I was happy that this time he did not.

I excused myself from the table and headed off to my room. I lied down in my bed and my thoughts drifted to Flora. I never thought someone like her existed in the world but I was happy she did.

For several days I snuck out to see her. we would spend most of the night together talking and the more we talked the more I fell in love with her. I just didn't realize how much she would change my life.

* * *

**i know you guys are probably thinking that i rushed straight into there relationship, but trust me. there is a reason why i did so and you will see as the story goes on. so please review and no flames**


	3. The Arrangment

**Alright, here you , here is chapter three. i am going to try and update as much as i can because after this weekend the frequency in my updates is going to slow tremendously and i want to get as much of this story of the ground as i can. so enjoy! :)**

* * *

[Helia's POV]

A couple of days had gone by since the last time I had seen Flora. Sneaking out had gotten difficult with all the tasks my father had given me as wells as all the extra staff my father had been hiring. He only hired extra staff when he was planning a big gala. I wonder what it would be for this time. All I knew was that tonight I was going to see Flora. Every bone in my body ached for her. I needed to touch her and kiss those soft pink lips. I needed her. It was settled, after dinner tonight I was going to see my Flora and nothing was going to stop me.

As soon as I sat down at the table that night, my father spoke up.

"Helia my boy, as you know once you have turned eighteen you will take over as King of Lynphea. But before you can do that you must settle down." I nearly spit out my water at that remark.

"Settle down?! As in get married?" I asked him.

"Yes. Marriage." He said sternly.

"But father, I turn eighteen in less than three months." I spoke up.

"I realize that which is why I have taken the liberty and found you a wife to whom you shall marry in three months time, but before then there will be a ball in three days to announce the engagement between you and the princess." My father had bellowed. An arranged marriage? There was no way I was going through with an arranged marriage.

"An arranged marriage father? Don't I have any say to whom I spend the rest of my life with?" I asked him shoving my salmon aside. I felt too sick to my stomach at the thought of an arranged marriage to eat.

"No. it is done. You shall marry Princess Krystal in three months time. She and her family will be here in the morning so I suggested you go and get some sleep." Princess Krystal?! Ever since the ball nine years ago when she fell on top of me, she had been trying to get together with me. She is concede and spoiled and just plain rude. There was no way I was going to marry her. I snuck out of the castle and hurried to the clearing in the Forest where I knew Flora was waiting for me. Now I really need to see her.

I made it to the clearing to see flora waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile and run over to her twirling her around in my arms, kissing her.

"I missed you too Helia." She said kissing my cheek. We laid down in the soft grass, her head on my chest and we just talked. I told her of the extra staff and the difficulty I had with just trying to sneak out to see her. What I was afraid to tell her was about the arranged marriage.

"Helia, is something wrong?" she asked me. I hadn't realized how silent I had been for the last couple of minutes, so deep in thought.

"I'm afraid so. Flora, just know that whatever happens, I will always love you and nothing can change that." I spoke to her.

"Helia, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm getting married. I turn eighteen in three months and once I do, I take over as king. But before I can become king I must marry so my father has arranged a marriage between me and Princess Krystal." I told her. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What if you told your father about me? wouldn't that change his mind?" Flora had asked me.

"No, it wouldn't. If he finds out I have been sneaking out to see you not only will I be guarded at all times, knowing my father he will kill you. I'm not risking it. This is my problem; I don't want to drag you into it." I told her. I wanted to keep her, I wanted to protect her.

"Helia, this is both of our battles, this marriage is breaking us up and I don't think my heart could handle losing you." She told me. Unfortunately I had to agree. This was both of ours problem and It wasn't going to be long before the entire kingdom learned of the engagement. That's when I remembered the ball.

"Flora, I think I may have an idea. My father is throwing a ball to announce this engagement, but if you show up as a princess from some realm unknown by my father, it might just convince him to break off my engagement to Krystal and let me be with you." I told her.

"Helia, I don't have a gown that would be enough to pass me off as a princess and what if figures out that I am not really a princess?" she asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the dress, alright? I will take care of everything." I reassured her. This had to work, it just had to.

* * *

**please read and review**


	4. Princess Krystal

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

[Helia's POV]

Princess Krystal and her family arrived early the next morning and the second she spotted me, she rain straight into my arms as if she belonged there. I had to fight to the urge shove her away. When she finally let go of me and moved back I was able to get a clearer look at her. She had changed significantly since the last time I had seen her. Her hair had grown quite a bit and she no longer had that blotchy complexion that I remembered from when we were kids. If fact she looked quite stunning. I could feel my heart racing when I knew I had to get a grip. I loved Flora, not Krystal. I had to repeat that to myself a couple of times before I fully had control once again.

"Helia, why don't you show Krystal to her room?" My father had suggested.

"Alright father." I replied. I made my up the staircase, Krystal trailing behind me.

"Krystal, this is your room. I hope you find it to your liking." I told her opening the door to reveal a large grand bedroom, a bit smaller than my own but still quite large.

"Thank you Helia." She said. she leaned up and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck to deepen it. I didn't kiss her back. It didn't feel right. I pushed her off and she looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Helia?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I lied. "I have to go now. I'll see you at dinner." I quickly made my way to my room down the hall, closing the door behind me.

I fell back onto my bed and hurried my face in my hands. I wasn't upset because Krystal kissed me, I was upset because when I pushed her off me I was just trying to fight the urge not to kiss her back. I don't know what was happening. Was I actually falling in love with Krystal? No! No, I couldn't. I loved flora. Flora. I walked over to the door and quietly snuck out and past Krystal's room to one of the storage rooms. Inside was pile after pile of random stuff but what I was looking for was a trunk. It was difficult to spot after I moved in a bit deeper into the room. Inside we're gowns all different and yet beautiful. They had belonged to the queen who ruled before my father. She and her husband had tragically died young leaving my father next in line for the thrown. A lot of what they owned ended up in one if these rooms including the queen's gowns. I rifled through them until I found the perfect one along with a tiara and some shoes. Quickly I headed out to the clearing where I knew flora was waiting for me.

"Helia what do you have there?" She asked me as soon as I appeared from behind the trees.

"A gown for you to wear to the ball along with a tiara and shoes. Now you are Princess Rosalie from Udonia. I already put your name in the guest list so there should be no problems." I explained to her. She took the tiara from my hand and out it on.

"How do I look?" She asked me.

"Like a princess." I responded. She took of the tiara and put it with the rest of her things and sat down with me. we sat there for several minutes in compete silence. I wasn't sure what to say to her about the whole Krystal situation and I was worried that I would say something stupid.

"Helia, is everything alright? You awful quiet." She spoke to me.

"I'm fine. I should be getting back. I'll see you at the ball." I kissed her cheek real quick before departing. I could hear her in the distance telling me goodbye. Sometimes I wished I could stay with her and never have to leave.

As soon as I got to the palace, dinner was ready which I was happy about since I hadn't really eaten all day. As soon as I got to the table I saw Krystal. She sat in the seat across from me, a glass in her hand. I took my seat and the announcements started.

"Well it looks like everything is n order for the ball. The guest list has been finalized and all the staff has been hired and put to work so that this can go smoothly." My father spoke. He always had a knock for making sure everything was perfect.

"Perfect Alviore, but if I could suggest one thing?" King Lazar asked.

"Anything Lazar."

"I would like to put extra security on the castle. With all the royalty and nobility attending, don't you think it would be best?" He proposed.

"I see your point Lazar. Alright, I'll add more security. Now the schedule is as follows: people will arrive from 9 to 10. The music and festivities will continue on until midnight, when we make the engagement announcement." My father told them.

"Sounds good, now let's eat." Lazar picked up his fork and began to dig in to the chicken. I also began to eat scooping a bite of potatoes into my mouth. The rest of dinner was pretty quiet except for my father's occasional comments on when we should start planning the wedding.

I left the table and began to head up to my room when Krystal stopped me.

"Helia, come on let's talk." She said giving me a smile. I nodded my head and she took me to her room.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"I was just thinking about the wedding. I thought we could have the ceremony in the gardens outside and the reception in the ballroom. I thought it would be so romantic if we had the ceremony in the late afternoon while the sun was setting that way the reception is in the evening because I wanted fireworks to go off in the distance for people to admire while they danced and talked. As for the cake it has to be vanilla with butter cream icing and sugar flowers. Eight tiers high, that's for sure. The colors will be a soft yellow, baby blue and a matching green. I mean everything will be perfect. I want a large wedding, as many people as possible. Small weddings are drab. As for the hors d'oeuvres we will have mini meatballs, beef ones of course, crab stuffed mushroom caps and lamb pâté on dried uma leaves." She continued to go on about wedding details for several more minutes before letting me speak.

" we'll do the wedding the way you want, but Krystal, Uma plants have grown scarce on Lynphea. With how big of a wedding you want and how many hors d'oeuvres the cooks would have to make, we would wipe out the last o the population of uma plants. Can't we just use soy crackers instead?" I asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"but…" I started.

"We are doing dried Uma leaves and that is final. Alright sweetie?" She said sweetly this time.

I nodded my head, this was going to be a long three days.

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. The Ball

**This is so far my longest chapter to date. this is also the last one for a while that is in Helia's POV. you will see some Krystal POV, as well Flora and maybe Alviore, i am not sure yet. anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

[Helia POV]

The day of the ball had finally arrived. Krystal was still bugging me with wedding plans, bringing the conversation up during dinner yesterday as well. We hadn't even announced our supposed engagement and already we had the entire wedding planned down to the last detail and let me say, I had no input what so ever.

"Krystal's idea of a wedding is the complete opposite of what I would like." I told Flora that afternoon. There was so much going on at the palace that I felt like I was suffocating so I snuck out and went to visit Flora.

"What is your idea for a wedding?" She asked me.

"Well Krystal wants the biggest wedding possible, but I would prefer a small one. I just don't like the idea of being surrounded by hundreds of people. I mean if I could plan this wedding, it would be in the clearing here as a small intimate ceremony in the late afternoon. Then we would have the reception out in the gardens under the stars. The hors d'oeuvres would be simple. Mini veggie kabobs with dip and sunflower quiches. The cake would be a small three tier chocolate cake with strawberry filling and fudge icing. I mean even the colors she picked are terrible. I would want one of them to be green, but I don't know about the other one." I explained to her. Flora gave me a gentle smile that made me want to melt.

"it's perfect. To be completely honest, that's my dream wedding. I love chocolate cake with strawberries, and I've always wanted an outdoor wedding." She told me. As much as I wanted to continue on with this conversation, I had to go for the ball was starting soon.

"I'll see you at the ball." She said. I kissed her goodbye and departed.

Back at the palace things had cooled down. I hurried up to my room to change when my father stopped me.

"Helia my boy excited for tonight's festivities?" He asked me. I nodded my head, but only because Flora was going to be there.

"Father, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it Helia?"

"Well father, there are going to be so many beautiful princesses at the ball tonight so I was wondering if I could break off this engagement should I find someone more suitable?" I spit out.

"If that were a possibility I would say yes, but every princess attending is already betrothed to another. Prince3ss Krystal will make an excellent wife and queen. Now go and change. The ball is about to start." He patted my back and walked off to the ballroom.

Twenty minutes later I headed down to the ball room. People were already arriving but I hadn't seen Flora yet.

"Announcing his Royal majesty, Prince Helia." I walked down the stair case and on the floor. A few people talked to me about who the lucky lady was and others were asking me if there were invited to the wedding.

"Princess Krystal of Rubella." Could hear the squire announce. I could help but stare at her for a minute. Her hair was up in a curly bun, a few loose curls framing her face. The gown was a deep purple strapless gown with a large Cinderella skirt. The only thing that snapped me out of my thoughts was a familiar name being called.

"Princess Rosalie of Udonia." Rosalie, Flora. He looked absolutely gorgeous in the gown. It was a very soft pink gown with off the shoulder straps. The bodice hugged the small waist of hers, a line of diamonds separating it from the skirt which was layers upon layers of chiffon fabric. Her hair was curled, but kept down. The tiara, on her head really made her look like she was a princess. As she walked through the crowed I could hear people question who she was, and where Udonia was.

The last of the guests were announced and the music started. I walked over flora, trying to contain my joy.

"Hello Princess, would you care to dance?" I asked her giving a formal bow.

"It would be my pleasure." She told me taking my hand.

"You look stunning." I whispered to her.

"Thank you. So what's the next part of the plan?" she asked me.

"We talk with my father. According to him, every princess that was invited is already betrothed, which I think he did on purpose. So we need to create some sort of story to explain why you are not betrothed." I told her.

"I've already got the perfect story." She told me. She rested her head on my chest as we continued to dance. The night was still young; there was no need to rush into anything yet.

[Krystal's POV]

I looked around for Helia wanting to dance with him but was interrupted several times by others. I pardoned myself several times before I finally located Helia. He was dancing with someone else, and he looked like he was enjoying it, which was odd. Helia was always so shy and he would usually look sort of awkward when he danced with someone he didn't know.

Did he know that girl? I thought for a minute trying to remember her name, when I t clicked. Princess Rosalie of Udonia. Where was Udonia and who was Princess Rosalie. I knew just about every royal in the magic dimension, and I had never heard of her or Udonia. Something seemed fishy.

[Helia's POV]

Flora and I danced to another song, before we diced to go and talk to my father. We decided to have them bump into each other and spark a conversation from there otherwise to would have been to awkward. I walked with her to the refreshments where my father was. The second we were close enough she turn to face me and talk when she bumped into my father.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty." She said giving a curtsy.

"That is alright miss…" He stopped there.

"Princess Rosalie, of Udonia." She said giving one more curtsy.

"Aw yes. I've never heard of Udonia, tell me what it's like." He said with intrigue.

"it's quite beautiful, nothing like Lynphea. This place is even more amazing than Udonia." Flora told him.

"I see, are you thinking of inviting my son and I to your wedding? You seemed to made acquaintance with him." My father boasted.

"Actually, I am no longer engaged." She spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What may I ask happened?"

"I learned the truth. He was using me to get out of a deal with his parents and I refused to be treated like that." She said. I had to say she convinced me alright.

"I'm sorry. Was it recent?"

"Not really, it's been six months since the dissolve." She told him. "Actually, I've been talking with the young prince and whoever he is going to marry is lucky." She spoke this as if she was sad to see I was betrothed to someone else and that she had feelings for me.

"I could help but notice, that when you spoke just now, you spoke as if you had feelings for my son." He said.

"That's because, I do." She spoke. I just stood silent worried that I would say something that would mess everything up.

"hmm… Helia, what do you think of the young princess and please do be honest." He told me.

"I think she is just the most beautiful amazing woman I had ever met. Father, if you care about my happiness, then would you allow me to marry Fl… I mean Rosalie instead of Krystal?" I asked him, taking Flora's hand.

"Yes. I do not see why not. She is a princess and you do seem to care about her. Tonight I will announce this engagement." I could no longer hold my emotions in and picked her up twirling her. I gave her a small kiss and watched as my father walked to the raised platform where the thrones were.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know this ball is to announce the engagement of my son Helia who in three months time shall marry and take over as King of Lynphea. So without further ado Prince Helia and his betrothal Princess Rosalie of Udonia." I walked over hand in hand with Flora to the front of the crowd as people continued to applaud. I could see Krystal and she wasn't happy.

I was surprised that my plan actually worked but I didn't know that everything was bout fall apart.

* * *

**Please review**


	6. AN

**So this is just and AN, but i will have more chapter up tonight replacing this. after this new chapter i will not be posting as frequently because i have a lot of work to do. i will try to post when i can but don;t expect any kind of schedule. thank you for reading an reviewing. also while i have your attention, i have a question to ask you. when i complete this story i will be starting on a new one. it will be a MusaXRiven fic and i know riven is going to be a guy with a mysterious pas that Musa is trying to figure out but other than that i am not completely sure. if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know. you never know i might use one of more of them if i like them alot.**

**thank you**

**Fairy XOXO**


	7. He Will Be Mine

**All right here is the next chapter. it is shorter than the last few and i a =m sorry but i will post the next one soon hopefully. please read and enjoy**

* * *

[Helia's POV]

The next morning, my father was the only one at the table. I joined him, more eager to talk than to eat.

"Helia, can I talk you about your fiancé?' he asked me.

"Something the matter father?" I was a bit worried that he had figured out that Flora wasn't a princess.

"Nothing is the matter, it's just something about her is very familiar, and I can't place it. it might just be my mind wandering from me. later this afternoon, we should get together and start planning the wedding, with so little time and so much to do, we need everything to be perfect." He said.

"Alright father. If you don't mind I think I am going to take a walk around the gardens." He nodded in approval and I left.

[Krystal's POV]

Oh I couldn't believe this. I was so close to marrying Helia and some tramp takes him away from me. That was going to change; I just had to figure out how. I began digging through the drawers and closets hoping to find something I could use for blackmail. But there was nothing. As I exited out of my room, I spotted Helia, walking toward his room. Curious I followed him. he closed the door and I heard the sound of the lock click. I stood absolutely still and quiet and listened to him.

"it worked. I can't believe it worked. Now as long as flora can keep up the good work until the wedding then everything should be alright. I don't know what my father was thinking trying to marry me off to Krystal, but still there was something about her and I just don't quite know what it was. It's like deep down inside of me there is a part of me somewhere that actually loves Krystal." I stopped listening after that point as the rest seemed irrelevant. So Rosalie's real name was Flora, but what was Helia talking about with keeping up the good work?

Quickly I scurried back t o my room and pulled out a large leather bound book from one of my bags. MAGIC. I knew there was spell in here somewhere. I leafed through the pages before stopping on one in the back. Here it was. It was perfect. I skimmed over the short text making sure I had it memorized before heading to the dining hall. The table was already set for dinner, so all I had to do was find Helia's seat and say the spell. I looked at the kings seat and remembered that the prince always sat to the kings immediate right. I took the glass of water and stared at the clear liquid.

"far emergere l'amore profondo, il secondo mi vede rendono alcune vivo." The water glowed for a second before turning completely normal. One sip of that and Helia would fall in love with me. Quickly I left the dining hall before anyone saw me and headed out into the gardens.

When I was called for dinner I was more than excited. I reached the table and took my seat, leaving only Helia, who was late as usual. He came in only a minute later and quickly took his seat next to his father. Throughout dinner he seemed distracted. It wasn't until the end that he finally drank his water. He put down the cup and then looked up at me. He left the table and vanished once again into his room.

Had I done the spell wrong? I wanted to think so, but later that night, there was knock on my door.

"Come in." I spoke. The door opened and Helia appeared.

"Helia, is something he matter?" I asked him. He walked, closing the door behind him. Helia walked over to my bed and took a seat next to me. Then he spoke.


	8. AN Again

**hey everyone!**

**i'm am not abandoning my stories or leaving them uncompleted. i am so so so so so so so sorry i haven't been updating but i have just gotten my internet privileges back. i was ground for the last two months so i haven been able to work on my stories but now that i am back i will be totally updating. expect at least two new chapters but the end of the week. please forgive me and continue to read**


	9. A New Bride and A Prisoner

[Helia POV]

"Krystal, I don't know what has come over me exactly, but I am going to break off my engagement to Rosalie so that I can marry you. I can see it now. Rosalie isn't for me, you are .you are beautiful and selfless and will make an excellent queen. So what do you say, will you marry me?" I asked her. I took one her hands in my tracing my thumb over it.

"OH, Helia of course I will marry you. I was wondering when you would come to your senses, but one thing still bothers me." She responded moving her way into my lap.

"What's troubling you?"

"I know that Rosalie isn't her real name and it would make me feel better if you told me the truth about her. who is she and where did you meet her?" She questioned. I could feel a lump in my throat, but if I was going to marry her, I should tell her the truth.

"Her real name is Flora and I met her out in a clearing in the woods a little over a week ago." I told her. When I did her facial expression changed and I wasn't too sure as to why.

"Sweetie, could you excuse me for a second, I have something I must take care of." She said excusing her self from the room. My head was now starting to pound as if something wasn't right. I left the room and return to my quarters so that I may think.

[Krystal POV]

I hurried as fast as I could to the kings chambers to tell him the news I had just learned of. The door was ajar when I arrived, but I still knocked as to be polite.

"You may enter." A deep voice called. I push the door completely open, shutting it behind me. when I reached the kings desk I took a seat and spoke.

"I know who that girl is, the one Helia was so intent on marrying before. Her name is Flora as for her location I do not know but from what Helia told me they met in a clearing in the woods outside the palace. I thought you would like to know. You seemed perplexed by her at the ball the other night." I told him. he grinned a menacing grin before calling in one of her many servants.

"George, fetch me the commander of the royal army and tell him it is vital importance that he arrive here quickly." The king commanded.

"Right away sir." He bowed and departed the room. One a few minutes later did the commander of the royal army arrive.

"You wanted to see me your highness?" he spoke.

"Yes, there is a wanted woman on the loose. I want you to take you men and head over to the clearing within the woods and arrest her. understand?" He commanded.

"Arrest her on what grounds sir?" The commander asked.

"Conspiracy against the king and royal impersonation." He bowed to the king and left. Outside we could see him leaving with his man, vanishing into the forest.

For about an hour I sat with the king and enjoyed some tea with him while we waited for the commander to return with the girl. It wasn't long before we saw them. Flora hadher hands tied behind her, guns pointed at her should she try to escape.

"I am going to go and check on my fiancée and make sure everything is alright with him." I told the king. He nodded his head in approval and I left the room.

[Helia POV]

As I sat in my room, my head still pounding I looked out at the forest hoping the serene setting would help ease the pain, only it made it worse .i watched as Hobbs , the commander of my father's royal army, came out from there with Flora tied up. I could tell she had been crying, her eyes red and puffy. The sight of this seemed to make my heart ache. I excused it to be sympathy for the poor girl and decided to make my way to the dungeon. I wanted to talk to her.

The dungeon had been my least favorite part of the castle since I was young. There was no sunlight and everything was dark and dank. Most of the cells were empty, but a few had prisoners who were to carry out life sentences unless my father said otherwise. Down near the ends of the tunnel I could hear sublte cries. Down near the back of the cell was Flora, her dress ripped and stained with mud, her eyes still red, her face tear stained.

"Flora?" I called out. Flora ran straight to the cell door and stuck her arm out to touch me.

"Helia, I'm so glad to see you." She spoke, her voice shaky.

"Flora, I'm sorry to see you like this. I had hoped I could tell you under better conditions, but since the wedding is in a couple of days I should tell you now before it's too late." I spoke to her.

"Wedding? Helia my love what are you talking about?" She asked, new tears now forming in her eyes.

"Flora, I made a mistake say8ing I wanted to marry you. I don't love you, I love Krystal and I am going to marry her. I'm sorry." No longer able to bear seeing her, I turned away and walked back to my room.

[Flora POV]

As Helia walked away from me, I collapsed to the ground sobbing hard. I thought he loved me. well I guess I was just making a fool of myself. I didn't know if it was day or night, but I was tired. I walked over to the bed and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. As I tried to sleep, something in my mind nagged at me. I remembered Helia telling me about how much he couldn't stand Krystal, so how come he changed his mind in just a few days, it just made no sense. Krystal had something to do with this, I just didn't know what it was.


	10. Sentencing Can Be Such Sweet Sorrow

[Helia POV]

As I tried to sleep, I kept thinking about Flora. My mind felt so clouded and nothing seemed to make much sense. Every time I thought about Flora, instantly my mind would go to Krystal. The more I thought about Flora the more clouded my mind became and it was starting to become too much. I finally gave up for the night and decided to get some rest. Maybe things would clear up in the morning.

Helia's dream…

_I stood at the ball, two masked ladies standing in front of me. One was wearing a light pink dress, her hair curled, a tiara on top of her head. The other one was in deep purple dress, her hair in a bun, also with a tiara. One was Krystal and the other was Flora. you only needed to look at them to know which one was which, yet something seemed off. My father stood beside me and spoke. _

_"Helia, take a look at these two princesses before you. using only what you see, pick one of them to marry. Do not think, for thoughts can cloud the mind." It was strange hearing him give advice of any kind, but I listened. I didn't I just looked at the two of them. Though both were visions of beauty they were not as they appeared. I only had to use my eyes to see the trick that stood before me. _

_"Father, I have made my choice." I told him. he nodded his head and I looked at the two of them._

_"Princesses, one of you shall become my bride. Flora, remove your mask." The girl in purple did so and her appearance changed. Her ball gown was now a simple commoners dress, her hair now tied up, the tiara now gone._

_"How did you know it was me?" She asked as I picked her up in my arms, twirling her,_

_"Simple. Your eyes, they were the first thing I noticed about you when we first met and they will always be the first thing I see."_

I jerked awake and everything was now clear. I did love Flora and I still do. Krystal had tricked me, and the more I tried to think about it the more my mind had become clouded, but when I stopped thinking and just looked at them, everything made sense.

The sun was just peeking through the shut curtains of my room, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I spoke, my throat a little hoarse. Krystal walked in and planted herself in my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck. I could smell some sort of perfume, which I figured to be from her moisturizer, and turned my attention back to her.

"So, I was thinking about the wedding and had a fabulous idea. With so many people coming to the wedding, the ballroom wouldn't be big enough to hold everyone and still have room to set up the reception afterward, so I thought we could hold the reception in the ballroom as planned and hold the wedding ceremony outside in front of the palace. We can have the servants decorate the outside, it will be perfect." She said gleefully. Her idea of a perfect wedding was so different from my idea; I had to tell her about… about… I shook my head, the pounding from last night returning.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah, just a headache." I told her.

"Just stress from the wedding. But think in just 24 hours we are going to be husband and wife, leaving for our honeymoon on Visavore." She spoke excitedly. She kissed my cheek before leaving. I got out of bed and got dressed before heading down to breakfast.

"Helia my boy, come and sit down. I was just about to tell Krystal and her family about the sentencing I have chosen for the girl down in the dungeon." He spoke. My father always had a cheery quality to his voice whenever he was talking about sentencing prisoners. It was disgusting.

"So please, do continue." Krystal asked.

"Well, as I was saying her crimes are a serious one. So tonight at midnight she will be executed." She spoke.

It took me a second to realize who they were talking about. Flora. My head started to pound even harder than before, pain becoming excruciating.

"Helia is everything alright? Is something the matter?" my father asked me.

"Father, don't you think you are being a bit harsh on the girl. I mean what crimes has she committed?" I asked him, my voice growing loud.

"Conspiracy against you and me and impersonation of a royal. Both are high crimes punishable by death." He responded.

"What conspiracy? I saw her yesterday in the dungeon. I mean she couldn't hurt a fly, let alone plan a conspiracy. Father you must reconsider. Put her to work in the castle, exile her, anything but death." I tried to persuade him. I didn't know why I was defending her but something inside me was telling me to protect her.

"She may look innocent enough but hidden beneath that poor girl act is the heart of a dangerous criminal. As for the conspiracy, she impersonated a royal trying to over throw us and take the thrown for herself. So I will not reconsider. She is to be put to death at midnight." I ran out of there and back up to my room, my head now throbbing.


	11. Prison Break

[Helia POV]

I woke up, my head no longer throbbing, but my mind drawing a blank on how I even fell asleep. I figured the pain from the headache caused me to pass out for a small amount of time. I thought back trying to remember the conversation that I had with my father just before I came here and my eyes grew wide. Flora! everything was making sense. Krystal has slipped me something to forget about flora and fall in love with her. that wasn;tr even the worst part. Flora was going to die at midnight. Midnight, what time was it now? I l looked over at the clock on my desk. It was 3 o'clock. I had seven hours to get Flora out of that dungeon. The only problem was how to break her out. I thought back to flora, and something stuck out. Before I met flora it was as if I had seen her before but I couldn't place when but I knew where. I had seen a photograph of her here in the castle.

I ran to one of the storage rooms and began to rummage through the old junk that was kept in there. There were dresses and old relics, locked trunks and books even a couple of really well done paintings. As I made my way to the back of the room, a large canvas covered with a sheet stood out. This was the only thing in the entire room that was covered. It seemed sort of odd. I reached over and yanked the covering off only to find a ripped canvas. It was impossible to distinguish what or who it was of.

I left the room and decided to take a visit to the royal archives. Maybe something there could shed some light on this.

I remembered when my father took over as king. The previous royals had been killed and the princess was kidnapped. Since my father was the royal advisor, he was to take over making me next in line for the throne. Something about that though just seemed off.

The archive was just a large library that had everything about the royals going way back. I pulled out the life book on the last set of royals, Queen Ivy and King James, and started to read. I went to the end of the book, knowing that what I was looking for would be there. A few of the pages had been torn out, but a scrap of one of them put everything into perspective. It was half a picture of the baby princess. It was Flora. That green eye, I would know those green eyes anywhere. Flora was the missing princess and I had a feeling my father had something to do with her disappearance.

Something else had dawned on me. Today was Flora's seventeenth birthday meaning that she had now gained her royal powers. She needed to use those to break herself free from the dungeon. I just hoped that she would believe me in time.

I hurried down to the dungeon my lungs burning from how fast I was going. I only had a few hours to save Flora.

"Flora!" I called to her when I reached her cell. She was sitting on her cot, her eyes red. She had been crying and I couldn't blame her.

"Prince Helia. What have I done to deserve this honor of seeing you before I am to die?" She asked, curtsying.

"You have let me love you and be myself. Flora, I am so sorry about what I said yesterday. Krystal had me under some sort of spell so that I would marry her. But I don't want to marry her, I want to marry you. I love you." I told her reaching my hand through the bars. She took and I pulled her as close to me as I could.

"I love you too Helia, but how am I going to get out of here?" She asked me.

"Flora, I know you may not believe me, but you are the princess. I believe that my father killed your real parents and kidnapped you. he probably left you somewhere to die but you were found. Because you are the princess, you have magic. Just try to focus on your powers and concentrate. Can you do that for me?" I asked her.

"Helia, I believe you. I'll try, just please don't let go of my hand." She responded. She closed her eyes and I could feel something surging through her. Her body felt warmer than before. Vines came out from the ground and wrapped around the bars pulling them apart until there was a gap in them, wide enough for her to go through.

Her body cooled down and the vines vanished leaving behind it handy work.

"Flora, are you okay?" I asked her as she walked through the gap that she had formed only seconds ago.

"Yeah, I'm good. Those powers are going to take a little getting used to though." I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Just as we were about to leave we found ourselves in the presence of both Krystal and my father and I could tell we weren't getting out of here without a fight.


	12. Happily Ever After

**The rest of this story is going to be in Helia's POV. So please enjoy.**

"Father, I know what you did? How could you?" I asked him getting in front of Flora.

"I did this all for you. Before _she _came along, you were next in line for the throne. I couldn't let them take that from you so I poisoned them and kidnapped the infant princess." He said evilly.

"So what, when i brought her back into the picture you figured if you killed, her you would solve all your problems?" I yelled.

"you bringing her back just made that easier. Because she was a royal her powers would develop and everything would be ruined. I had to find her before that happened and kill her. You were just a few weeks away from becoming the king. Don't you see, I did this all for you, so you could rule over this great nation." He tried to justify.

"I could care less if I was king. That's all you wanted." I spoke.

"Enough of this!" Krystal grew furious, two energy ball forming in her hands. She threw them at us, just missing by an inch.

"Either I marry Helia, or the both of you perish." She threw more energy balls at us missing every time.

"Helia, what do we do?" She asked as we dodge another set of energy balls.

"Flora you have to use your magic and trap them." I told her.

"What if I lose control, I've only had my powers a short while. I don't even know what else I can do." She said worriedly.

"Just try your best if you can get those vines to work, then we can trap them in the cell you released yourself from." I spoke. As we were planning I noticed that the energy balls had stopped. I looked to Krystal and found her chanting something as she glowed until the light surrounding her converged into a large sphere.

"This one won't miss" She threw it straight at flora but I ran, leaping in front of her taking the brute of the attack. I was still conscious, but was to injured to move.

"Helia!" I head Flora scream.

"Flora, it's up to you." she nodded her head and began to channel her powers. Vines once again shot up from the floor and grabbed my father and Krystal throwing them into the cell. She used them and bent the bars back into shape once more locking them in. she ram to me and helped me up.

"Helia are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah just a few bruises and scrapes but I'm fine." She hugged me, and once again I could smell honey and rosemary, the scent I knew all too well.

When she let me go, I could hear the guards all rushing to where we were.

"Prince Helia, what is the meaning of this?" One of them asked me.

"MY father is under arrest for murder, kidnapping and attempted murder and Krystal is under arrest for attempted murder and extortion. Both are sentence to life on obsidian." I told them.

"And what of the girl?" He asked obviously talking about Flora.

"This is the long lost Princess Flora. She is free to go and will be taking over as queen to Lynphea and I as her King if she agrees to marry me." I looked to her and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"Of course I will marry you."

Two years passed since everything had happened. Flora and I married and a year later she gave birth to a baby girl. People have rejoiced that my father no longer ruled Lynphea and that their princess had returned. Never again would they lose their royals and we lived happily ever after.

**That is the end and this officially means i have no more stories in progress. yay! well i will be starting a sequal to A Thorne In My Side either tonight or tomorrow. but i do need some help if you read that stroy ad have any ideas on what i should do please let me know, i would appreciate it.**


End file.
